1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method permitting a user of a terminal to visualize a level of trust of network communications and connections to servers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art mobile terminal 1 of the Assignee used for cellular telecommunications, which communicates via a wireless telecommunication network, e.g. a cellular network.
The keypad 2 has a first group of twelve keys 7, e.g. alphanumeric keys, by means of which the user can enter a telephone number, write a test message using Short Message Service (SMS), write a name (associated with the phone number), etc. Each of the twelve alphanumeric keys 7 is provided with identifying numerals “0–9” or a sign “#” or “*”, respectively. In alpha mode, each key is associated with a number of letters and special signs are used in text editing.
The keypad 2 additionally comprises a second group of keys which are two soft keys 8, two call handling keys 9, and a navigation key 10. The two soft keys 8 operate in conjunction with the liquid crystal display 3 to display text which varies dependent upon the mode of operation and provides the user with the ability to select different programmed modes of operation provided by programming resident in the memory 17. Soft keys are not limited to the selection of a single dedicated terminal function. The illustrated soft keys 8 may have a functionality corresponding to the Assignee's models 2110™ and 8110™. At least one of the soft keys is defined as an operation key 8a having multiple functionality for handling access to a menu structure. The functionality of the operation key 8a depends on the present state of the mobile terminal. The operation key 8a is arranged to perform a group of predetermined actions associated with a state. The default function or the present function of the operation key 8a can be displayed in a predetermined area 21 of the display 3.
The scroll key 10, which can also be called a navigation key, is an up/down key and is placed centrally on the front surface of the mobile terminal between the display 3 and the group of alphanumeric keys 7. The user controls the scroll key 10 by simply pressing the up/down key using his/her thumb which allows the user to scroll between a group of items in a menu provided in the user interface. Since many experienced users are used to one-hand control, it is a very good solution to place an input key, requiring precise motor movements. Thus, the user may place the mobile terminal in the hand between the finger tips and the palm of the hand. The thumb is thereby free for inputting information. The scroll key 10 can be a roller key (not shown), which is arranged to rotate in one or several directions. The roller key allows the user to roll the key to scroll between different items in a menu. The roller key 10 may be in accordance with the Assignee's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/923,696, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,945, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Further, the scroll key 10 allows the user to scroll selectively between a group of items in a menu. This means that the user can select an item preceding or succeeding the item in the menu loop of the phone, while he/she can access a sub-menu loop under the item concerned in the menu loop by activation of the operation key 8a. 
In some states, such as entering a phone number on the alphanumeric keypad 7, the other soft key 8b can be defined as a clear key, which may be used for erasing the last entered digit or letter by brief depression on the clear key 8b. If the clear key 8b is depressed for a longer duration, the entire number or word is erased.
Although the functions of the mobile terminal 10 may be controlled by the operational key 8a, it sometimes can be expedient to use two or more operational soft keys in the second group of keys, which can be integrated into a touch-sensitive display (not shown) in a manner analogous to a screen of a personal digital assistant (PDA).
The two call handling keys 9 are used for establishing a call or a conference call, terminating a call or rejecting an incoming call.
FIG. 2 schematically shows a block diagram of major parts of the mobile terminal 1 of FIG. 1. These parts are conventional and are typically used in mobile terminals such as those in which the present invention may be practiced. The microphone 6 records the user's speech, and analog signals formed thereby are A/D converted in an A/D converter (not shown) before the speech is encoded in an audio part 14. The encoded speech signal is transferred to a controller which is a programmed microprocessor 18 that executes programming to control the mobile terminal 1 of FIG. 1. The processor 18 may execute diverse types of software to provide a wide variety of terminal functions during an active mode which are well known. The processor 18 also forms the interface to peripheral units, comprising a LCD driver 13 which drives the LCD display 3 of FIG. 1 to provide graphical displays to the user, RAM memory 17a and a Flash ROM memory 17b, a SIM card 16, and the keyboard 2 in the form, for example without limitation, of a keypad (as well as data, power supply, etc.). The processor 18 communicates with a transmitter/receiver 19, which sends/receives a request/response to/from one or several telecommunication networks. The audio part 14 speech-decodes the signal, which is transferred from the processor 18 to the speaker 5, via a D/A converter (not shown).
Internet users use worldwide web (WWW) browsers to access information services on WWW servers. WWW browsers are programs running in a user's computer. The user's computer may be mobile and connected to the internet via a wireless link or fixed and connected to the internet via a wire line connection. A WWW server provides pages to a WWW browser. The WWW server stores or generates information shown in pages and transmits the information to the WWW browser using an internet connection or session.
A WWW server may have a certificate issued by a trusted third party (TTP) also known as Certificate Agency (CA) which, along with a secret key, provides the identity of the server to the client user of the fixed or mobile terminal. The certificate contains the verified name of the server or organization responsible for the server.
WWW pages may be divided into frames generated by different servers. The frames from different servers are combined into an integrated page which is displayed on a user terminal under control of the WWW browser.
It is important to prevent a WWW server from impersonating a true WWW server. Any impersonation could allow the impersonating server to gain, secret, confidential or commercially sensitive information. Currently, browsers do not permit the identity of a server providing pages containing frames integrated together from different servers to be indicated to a user in a practical and easy way.
Currently, the identity of the server is not shown to the users in a WWW browser through the user interface (UI). It is possible in some circumstances to find out the identity of the server through commands through the UI interface of the browser. Most users of a browser do not check the identity of the server to which the browser is connected because such identity checking is not easy and furthermore many users do not even realize the potential problem.
When a WWW page contains several frames only the first frame's status can be seen in current browsers. This makes it impossible to check the identity of the servers providing frames which are integrated into a page using a browser.
FIG. 3A shows a generic log in page of a WWW browser displaying a single frame 100. The information content of the frame 100 is not important. The indicator 102 in the bottom of the frame, which is a lock or otherwise such as that used by the Netscape Navigator™ is used to visually inform the user if the connection is considered secured. As illustrated, the lock is closed which indicates that for the single page 100 the unidentified source server is indicated as being secure. However, to find out the true identity of the server providing the single frame 100, it is necessary to click on the indicator 102 to further have the certificate of the server providing the frame 100 shown on the display 104.
FIG. 3B illustrates a log-in page 105 which is split into two frames 106 and 108 which are provided from different servers. The content thereof not being important. Frames 106 and 108 are provided by different servers. The lock indicator 102, as a result of being unlocked, indicates only that the left-hand frame 106 is from a non-secure server. However, the indicator 102 does not convey any information regarding the right-hand frame 108. However, if the frame 108 contains information which is, secret, confidential or business sensitive, it is critical for the user of the browser to be advised of the identity of the server 108 as being one which has a recognized identity to the user and is secure in order to provide the user with a reasonable degree of security about the server to which the user may supply secret, confidential or business sensitive information. However, no information about the server providing the frame 108 is available leaving the user in the quandary of proceeding with communications through the internet involving secret, confidential or business sensitive information which is being directed to a server of unknown authenticity.
The security indicator 102 of the prior art does not provide, even when security is indicated, that a mail session is secure which can mislead the user about the correctness of security and does not provide the user information about the actual level of security or about the credibility of the sources of the frames. The security indicator 102 of the prior art may indicate either a weak security with no authentication which is subject to being compromised and or a strong security with authentication. The possible different interpretations of the indicator 102 makes the indicator of little value to a concerned user.